A Day in the Life of Nu
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: Just a day in the life of Nu. Ragna pranks, Nu clings, the basics. Let me know what you guys think. Please R&R


**A Day in the Life of Nu**

* * *

"Nu, just what are you doing in here?" Ragna said to the girl laying in the living room floor in nothing but a tank top and small shorts. The girl rose up with death painting her features.

"Ragna…Nu is hot…Nu is gonna die…Nu will always be by your side…" She said weakly as she fell back down to the floor. Ragna snickered and tiptoed to the kitchen to grab some ice. He quietly went back to Nu and took a couple of pieces and dropped them down the back of her tank top.

"OH MY GOD! NU CAN FEEL THE ICY CHILL OF DEATH!" She screamed as her eyes burst open and she tore out of the room with Ragna laughing on the ground at the scene. He loved playing pranks on her, but he would apologize later with her favorite meal.

"Nu thought she was a goner. Dumb Ragna and his dumb ice scared Nu." She whined while she changed her tank top since there was a big wet spot on the back now. She huffed and sat on the floor.

"Nu is gonna die from this heat. Nu wants to run around in a sprinkler with Ragna." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. She could see them running back and forth laughing and playing and she got a big blush on her face.

"Ragna, Nu wants to be with you forever." She said as she grabbed her Ragna plush and squeezed it. Ragna played pranks on her, but she knew it was because he really cared about her. She had her way of showing affection too…which seemed to end with her tackling him and hugging the life out of him more than once a day. In fact, it seemed to be overdue for one, she was having that pain in her lower back that occurred when she hasn't glomped Ragna in awhile.

"Ragna, time for your lovins…" She said as she slipped out of her room giggling softly. She peeked around the corner and saw Ragna cooking something in the kitchen. The smell wafted to her nose and she drooled. She sniffed the air some more to take it in and her stomach rumbled in response.

"Quiet, you, Nu has more things to worry about now." She said as her stomach rumbled again. She sighed.

"That was one time, ok? Nu has learned better now." She said and got another growl in response.

"We are NOT having this conversation right now, ok? Nu has business to attend to, and if you have a problem, you just won't get anything." She said pointing at her stomach. Silence was all that answered her.

"That's what Nu thought. Now back to the task at hand." She said slipping into the room low and quick like a cat. She stopped behind the counter and listened to him talking to himself.

"Nu should love this, it is her favorite, after all. Yeah, this is smelling good. This should make up for that ice prank. I just love how cute her face gets when she is surprised." He laughed as he tasted the food. It was almost ready. He couldn't wait to see the look on Nu's face when she got her favorite meal. He jumped a little as he felt tiny arms wrap around his waist from behind and a head leaning against his back.

"Nu loves you, Ragna. Ragna thinks Nu's face is cute." Nu said quietly as she hugged him. He sighed and smiled as he continued to stir the food. He could feel the warmth of her behind him and her soft breathing. This reminded him of why he kept playing pranks the way he did. He did it so he would not get closer to her for fear of hurting her. She may act tough, but she was pretty fragile.

"Nu, I do think so. Now, come on, it's time to eat." He said as he could hear her pout. He could tell that isn't what she wanted to hear. He turned around and scooped her up before placing a small kiss on her cheek. She smiled and hugged him while he carried her over to the table. They both sat down and started eating…well Nu was more shoveling than eating. Ragna sat with wide eyes as he watched her food disappear.

"Wow, Nu, you must have been hungry." He said as he put another bite in his mouth. Nu nodded and smiled with food all over her face.

"Yep, and Ragna's cooking is yummy. Nu could eat truckloads of this." She said as she finished and licked her plate clean. She leaned back and rubbed her stomach.

"Happy now?" She whispered to her stomach. Ragna got a confused look on his face.

"What was that, Nu? Who are you talking to?" He asked the small girl. She looked up and giggled.

"Nevermind that, Ragna. It is nothing." She said as she could feel her eyes getting heavy. She stood up and yawned.

"Ragna, Nu is tired, will you put Nu to bed?" She asked with pleading eyes. She tugged on his arm to show she really wanted him to come with her. He nodded and followed her to her room.

"Nu, you aren't a little kid anymore, you know. You don't need me to put you to bed." Ragna said as he pulled the blanket over her and sat down next to her. He smiled and brushed some hair from the girl's face. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Ragna isn't doing what his words are saying. He must be lying. Ragna wants to be here with Nu." She smiled and grabbed his hand. She placed it on her cheek and closed her eyes.

"Ragna, Nu loves you. She really does. I wish you would see me how I see you." She said as she started to doze. Ragna sighed and smiled softly.

"Nu, the one thing I am sure of, is that I do love you. I really do. I know that I play pranks on you, but that is just to hide the fact about how much I care. Stay the same, Nu." He said as he smiled when he heard her snoring. He started to feel groggy himself and decided it might be nice to lay down with her for awhile. It would be a nice change and he was sure it would make Nu happy.

"Alright, Nu, scooch over." He said as he put his arm under her head and lay next to her. He felt her move as he settled in and she buried her face in his neck. He could feel her even, warm breaths as she slept next to him. She was even cuter when she slept.

"Nu, you really are a handful, you know that? I love it, though, and you." He yawned as he could feel sleep taking over. He gasped when he felt Nu roll over on top of him and, still snoring, started using his chest as a pillow. He sighed and placed a hand on her back.

"I'm gonna feel this later, aren't I? Sleep tight, Nu." He said as he finally found the comfort of sleep with the one he loves.

"Nu agrees with Ragna."

* * *

 _ **END**_

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _ **Just another Nu x Ragna fluff. I really do enjoy writing these so let me know what you think. I have more stuff on the way and some updates on some stories I have been neglecting for awhile coming up as well.**_

 _ **-PhantasmFlash**_


End file.
